In Every Sense of the Word
by talli.b
Summary: Kaylee is someone Castiel never thought he'd work beside ever again. But now that he's being hunted by both the demons and the angels, he might not have a choice. Castiel/OC. A/N: This fic is on hold indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Supernatural fan fic. This is mostly dialogue, but in future chapters, it will be more "wordy". Season 5 concurrent. This takes place at the end of Episode 1 of Season 5.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or the show. Technically I own Kaylee, though.

##########

Castiel stood on the ledge of the tall building. He took in the sight of the city before him. It was night, and the lights of the city created a beautiful landscape.

"Castiel."

The voice was jarring to him, but he didn't show it. He could feel her next to him now, taking in the same view.

"Kaylee. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has."

"I shouldn't be talking to you."

"Maybe that was true a week ago, but now…now we're in the same boat."

He turned to look at her. Her vessel was a young woman, maybe 24 or 25 years old. She was petite, her brown hair hung below her shoulders.

"Are we?" he challenged her, squinting his eyes.

"Yes, we are."

"Because I seem to remember that you deserted us when we needed you the most."

"No, I deserted them. Uriel and the rest. I could see it, even then. The focus of our efforts had become about keeping heaven safe, keeping ourselves safe. We weren't serving God, we were serving ourselves."

"So then why didn't you say that?"

"No one was ready to hear that. I would have been killed or worse, they would've taken away my grace."

"You might as well have it taken away."

"Don't say that," she pleaded with him.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"I love coming here. I thought it was possible you might as well. You forget how well I know you."

"Maybe you did know me, but things have changed Kaylee."

"Yes, they have. You've rebelled. I want to join you."

"What?" he was truly baffled. For so long he'd regarded her as someone he knew one day he or one of his brothers or sisters would have to kill on sight. But now she wanted to work with him.

"I want to help you. I've been waiting a long time for one of you to finally realize what I realized back then. I was hoping it'd be you. In fact, I was sure it would be."

"Why?"

"Because you've always been the best of us. You put the Lord first in everything you do. You trust Him completely and know Him better than any of us. And you would know when your orders were not coming from Him."

"Not necessarily. I followed many orders that did not come from God."

"But you figured it out, Castiel. And that's what matters."

"So what now?" he said, resigned.

"They can't find me, and neither can you." She slipped a piece of paper into his hand. "But now you can contact me whenever you'd like. Anything you need help with, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

And then she was gone, and Castiel was alone again.

"You didn't just desert them, you deserted me," Castiel said to empty space.

#########

A/N: So I thought it would be interesting to show a different kind of angel. Kind of a representation of the direction Castiel is heading. I'll be mostly staying with what the series shows, just adding in some extra scenes here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The chapters will be short, but hopefully I'll be updating pretty often, so that should make up for it. I already know where I want to end up, so it's just a matter of getting there.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character of Castiel, I do not own the show.

##########

When he called her, she was somewhat surprised. Not that he had called her, she had expected that. But that he had called her so soon after their meeting.

He asked her to meet him at a diner. As she entered said diner, she immediately spotted the angel sitting at a booth table, nothing in front of him. Kaylee sat down across from him. "Not hungry?" she asked, with a somewhat teasing and bemused tone.

In response, he simply tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes.

She sighed. _This is gonna be fun,_ she thought sarcastically to herself. "You need to blend in Castiel. Which means when you visit a food establishment, you have to order something. It doesn't have to be food. It could be water, coffee, whatever."

"Oh," he said, not in realization, simply in response. A moment later the waitress approached and asked Kaylee if she'd like anything.

Examining the menu, she asked for the lunch special and orange juice. Then Castiel asked for a slice of cherry pie.

As the waitress left to place their orders, Kaylee chuckled a bit to herself, but Castiel didn't notice.

"Pie?"

"Yes. Dean seems to enjoy pie very much."

"I see." She paused. "Look, Castiel, what are you doing?"

"What?" he asked, truly unclear as to what she's referring to.

"You're not human, sure. But really, you're not an angel anymore, at least not completely. I think it's time you embraced everything that the world has to offer. Pie is a good start, but there's so much more to experience."

With a blank expression, he simply said, "I am still a soldier of the Lord. Nothing else is important."

"What are you talking about? Everything is important! God created this world for humans, but if given the chance, we should become more a part of the world to understand exactly what we're fighting for."

"We are fighting for God."

"No. I mean, yes, we are, but we are fighting for joy and friendship and fun and humor and passion…and love." She sighed, exasperated. "This is what none of you ever understood. It is why Uriel and others have begun to disobey. They hate humans. But how can you hate something that is so beloved by the One that you serve?"

"I do not know, but they have found a way."

"They have found a way because they chose it. They chose not to understand humans. They chose to distance themselves. Because they were scared that they'd be proven wrong. Then they wouldn't feel justified in their actions. They wouldn't be able to tell themselves they were doing the right thing."

Kaylee's explanation was met by silence. So instead, she changed the subject, realizing it might be too soon to have this talk with Castiel. "So why'd you call me here anyway? You miss me?"

"No." He noticed her expression, one of challenge and humor. She knew that he hadn't meant it that way, but she was challenging him to see if he would notice and what he would do about it. He did. "I apologize, that was rude of me. I only meant that that is not why I called."

"So why?"

"I am going to find God." He waited for her inevitable reaction, one similar to the hunters' response.

She seemed to mull it over for a short time before saying, "Okay. It's as good a plan as any. But do you even know how to go about that?"

"No." He retrieved Dean's amulet from where it hung beneath his shirt. "But this will help. I'm going to need to do some research in order to ascertain where to begin."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find and track Lucifer. We need to be aware of his whereabouts in the interest of keeping his destruction at bay as much as possible. And we need to know where to find him when it's time."

"Okay…."

"I don't think I have to tell you to be careful. Don't approach him. Don't let on that you are tracking him."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

It was at that moment that their food arrived. As Castiel took his first bite of his pie, he made a small sigh of pleasure, which made Kaylee chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

She just shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just glad you like it."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Supernatural characters or the show.

##########

After leaving the brothel, Dean decided he'd take a more subtle approach to giving Cas a great last night. He'd more or less given up on de-verginizing the angel, but still held hope that Cas' puppy dog looks might help him pick up a girl the old-fashioned way. He found a dive bar not far from the brothel. Once inside, Dean told Cas to sit in one of the booths while he got them some beers. Secretly, Dean thought maybe if he left the angel alone for a moment, one of the many smoking hot girls might approach him herself.

No such luck though. When Dean returned to the table, Cas was sitting quietly with his hands folded on his lap. Dean noted that he at least seemed more comfortable here than he had been in the brothel. He set the beer in front of Cas and sat down himself, taking a look around the bar. It didn't take long for his eyes to find one of the hottest girls Dean had ever seen entering the bar. She was wearing tight dark jeans, with knee-high boots and a tight black tank top. Her wavy hair was dark and long. And she was headed straight for them.

Dean shifted his eyes, not wanting to come off as a drooling freak. When she stopped at their table, he willed his eyes to meet hers, but found he couldn't since she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Cas.

And Cas was looking up at her. He wasn't sure, but Dean thought that this might be the only time he's ever seen Cas look a woman in the eyes. Ruby and Anna, sure, but that was different. They were enemies. This woman didn't seem to be an enemy.

"You two know each other?" Dean asked, trying to break the tension. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation going on between the two. He almost felt like he was intruding just by being there. And if Dean wasn't mistaken, Cas looked a little…guilty.

One moment the two are having a staring contest, the next the woman is pulling a chair from one of the nearby tables, not bothering to turn it around, instead straddling the back of it. She leaned forward, crossing her arms over the top of the chair.

And now she was looking at Dean. He felt uncomfortable, especially seeing as she didn't seem too happy with him.

"You took him to a brothel?"

For once, Dean was speechless. He couldn't figure out who this girl was, much less why she was so angry about him taking Cas to the strip club. He glanced at Cas, hoping for some answers, maybe some back-up, but there was apparently something very interesting about his hands in that moment.

So Dean pulled out his best weapon from his arsenal. His charm.

"It was harmless fun. Just trying to get Cas here to loosen up, you know, seeing as it might be his last night on Earth."

The woman flinched, but otherwise held her composure.

"You tried to help him lose his virginity," she said in an accusatory voice.

"Yeah, well, maybe I was a little misguided."

"Misguided? Try foolish. Try dangerous." She kept her voice low, and her face didn't show much anger, but Dean could tell that beneath the surface she was fuming. She shook her head with disdain and Dean, and scoffing, she turned back to Cas.

"Castiel?" The angel's eyes raised from his hands to hers in an instant. It almost caught Dean off guard. "Can you get me a drink? Whatever you guys are having?"

Silently, Castiel nodded, seemingly back to his old self, pensive and brooding. The puppy dog look seemed to ironically disappear, even though in a way it probably should have been elevated by the strange woman's behavior.

Once Castiel was out of ear shot, the woman turned back to Dean immediately. She seemed to have her anger in check, even more so than before. "You have to be careful. Castiel has rebelled against the angels, but he hasn't rebelled against God. And for that reason, you cannot lead him into temptation."

And for Dean, that cemented what he had already vaguely been thinking. This strange woman was an angel. What kind of angel, he wasn't sure. Or maybe she was like Anna. Maybe she had fallen. Maybe she'd fallen into temptation.

"Look, lady…"

"Kaylee," she corrected him.

"Kaylee…I admit in retrospect it probably wasn't a great idea, but how was I supposed to know?"

"He's an angel!" she exclaimed, careful not to be too loud.

Dean tried to retort, but she shushed him. Dean soon found out why when Cas set a beer in front of Kaylee.

"Thank you Castiel."

"So what are you doing here anyway? And who are you?" Dean was going to get some answers, no matter what.

"I'm here because…"

Castiel cut her off. "She's here because I asked her to come. She has graciously offered to aid us, me specifically, in carrying out God's will. Especially in the defeat of Lucifer."

"So what? She's fallen or rebelled or what?"

"Rebelled," Kaylee answered. "But I've been rebelling for quite a long time. I guess my time here on Earth could equate to something of a gradual fall. I toe the line, but never cross it. Which is why, I'm sure, you can understand why I was so upset that you were willing to just push Castiel over the line."

"Look, I told you I was sorry…"

"Actually, you didn't."

"Well, I am. Anyway, if you've been rebelling for such a long time, how come you're only now offering to help?"

"Because no one wanted my help until now. And there's no way that I could have taken on all of the angels without at least a little help, or at least some leads to go on. When I heard the angels talking about you Dean, I prepared myself. I waited for my chance to jump in. I've been secretly fighting, sometimes trying to stop seals from breaking, but I have yet to have the opportunity to actually be a part of the fight. So about two weeks ago, I approached Castiel about helping. He's been hesitant, but recently he asked me to begin tracking Lucifer."

"Oh, and how has that been going?"

"It's proven to be…difficult, but that was to be expected."

"So I'm still not clear on why you're here and not out finding Lucifer."

"Castiel called me. After getting a handle on the situation, I thought it necessary to join you."

Dean squinted his eyes at Kaylee. "Well, he's fine now. So if you don't mind, mommy dearest, you can just fly your little angel ass out of here."

In response, Kaylee stood up, but before Dean could get too excited, she grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him away to a corner of the room.

Once Kaylee felt they were far enough away, she let go of Castiel's arm. "Are you okay here?"

"Yes. I apologize for calling you. I overreacted. But I felt as if I should confess my sins to someone, and lately I'm not sure if God is still listening."

She laid her arm on his shoulder. "Castiel, you can always call me. However, it seems you have the situation under control now and Dean has now realized the error of his ways. If you trust him, I'll trust him."

"I trust him."

"Okay. Follow your instincts. If you're uncomfortable, say so. Walk away. Fly away. Do something to get out of the situation." She started to turn away, but his voice brought her focus back to him.

"I was much better at being an angel. I'm no good at living in this world."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "You just have to get used to it. I promise it'll get easier."

"Will you help me?" At her hesitance, he eagerly went on, "I feel as if you have a unique perspective, one Dean doesn't possess. I understand that you have work to do, and so do I, but will you help me whenever possible?"

"Of course. I told you, call me anytime." She jerked her head towards Dean. "Now go have fun." As Castiel began walking back to the table, she called after him, only loud enough so he could hear, "Just don't go losing your virginity. Or sinning in any way."

He gave her a devilish, but at the same time sheepish, grin if such a thing is possible, before continuing on to rejoin Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

"You told me I was the only one that would help you." After leaving Dean alone the night before, Castiel had returned. They'd driven in comfortable silence. Until now. Although, Dean's abrupt accusation did little to disturb the angel.

"Hmmm?" Castiel said, distracted, seemingly very interested in the scenery they were passing by. Not that you could really see anything. It was pitch black out, save for the Impala's head lights. Maybe angels have super-eyesight.

"You made me think that you were completely alone."

"I did no such thing Dean," Castiel said, exasperation threatening to seep through. He wasn't sure why Dean was bringing this up now, after everything that had happened over the past few days. He thought Dean would give him a break due to the news that Lucifer might have been the one to bring Castiel back, not his Father.

"Yes, you did." Dean wasn't sure why he was so bothered by this. Maybe because he was sick of being lied to. In all actuality, he was more confused than anything. Confused about why Castiel hadn't mentioned Kaylee to him. Confused as to who exactly Kaylee was. Confused as to why Kaylee seemed to have this influence over Castiel that Dean had never seen, not even when it came to the higher-ups like Zachariah.

"I told you that I needed you because Raphael wouldn't dare try to harm you. If I had brought Kaylee with me, it would've done no good. She would have been killed right on the spot. She holds no value to them whatsoever. I was willing to risk my life, and I felt as if your life was not in any serious danger. If I had asked Kaylee to help, she would've, but I didn't want to be the reason she died. I refuse to be the cause of another angel's death again. Not if I can help it."

Dean let Castiel's words seep in, and started really thinking about what had happened the night before. Castiel had called Kaylee. He had acted even more like a lost puppy than ever before. He didn't want to put her into danger. Realization swept over the hunter.

"Oh."

Castiel looked at Dean, confused. "What?"

"You like her."

"Who?" Castiel, asked, actually unsure as to who Dean was referencing. He thought maybe Chastity.

"Kaylee."

Castiel mulled it over for a few moments. "Yes, I enjoy her company."

"No, you really like her. I shouldn't have brought you to Chastity, I should've just had you call Kaylee. I should've had her stay last night instead of flying off."

"She had other things to do. She did not need to remain with us."

"Other things to do, huh?" Dean said suggestively.

Cas squinted his eyes at the hunter. "Yes, she is trying to find Lucifer. We went over this, Dean."

Dean chuckled. "Look, dude, you're not getting it. You didn't want to die a virgin. Kaylee could have helped you with that."

"That is ludicrous, Dean. She is a fellow angel. She is also not interested in me in that way, nor I her."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

"It is the truth. You assume that angels regularly fornicate and that I am unusual in that regard. It is not true. In fact, it is a sin, especially if you are not in love and are not promised to each other for eternity. If, in fact, angels do choose to engage in sexual encounters while of the flesh, we do not take it lightly."

"Then why didn't you say that last night? Why were you so embarrassed when I found out that you were a virgin?"

"Because I know that you are skilled in that area, and that on Earth it is an expected act, especially of a man. It was a weak moment for me, giving into the Earthly pressures. I was embarrassed, because I know that it made you think less of me."

And now Dean understood exactly why Cas had been acting so strangely the night before. He truly hadn't wanted to lose his virginity. Until Dean had brought it up, he had not been bothered at all. In fact, he probably had never thought anything of it. Had never even considered it, but then Dean had to mess all of that up. He had to confuse the angel rebel.

"Look, don't be embarrassed, Cas. You should do things your own way. Or God's way, or whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas then turned his attention back out the window.

But Dean, always wanting to have the last word, couldn't help himself. "But you totally want Kaylee."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. At least not anything that is owned by others.

##########

Castiel had planned on standing on the side of the road until it was time to join Dean, and he did not see any reason not to. About an hour after Dean had hung up, Castiel's phone began to ring.

On the other end was Kaylee, which Castiel had assumed. Dean did not know Castiel's number, and would probably not be calling it at this time anyway. And really, Castiel didn't know many other people. At least not many that didn't want to kill him.

Kaylee did not even say hello, not that Castiel noticed. She simply asked him where he was. Once he responded, the line went dead and within seconds, she was in front of him.

"I think I'm out of minutes now. I'm amazed the call lasted long enough for you to ascertain my whereabouts."

"Well, hello to you too," Kaylee said, slightly amused. "I'll take care of your minutes later, don't worry." She took a look around them. "What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm waiting. For Dean. He said that he needs four hours of sleep."

She chuckled lightly. "And you thought you'd just wait here until the four hours was up?"

"Yes," he deadpanned.

"Look, I know that you don't usually do anything unless the situation seems to require it. I know that certain things don't occur to you sometimes, but I didn't think it was this bad, Castiel. If you have nothing to do, you should figure something out. Or at least call me."

"And what do you suggest?"

With a mischievous look in her eyes, she simply grabbed onto his wrist and transported them to a bar nearby. They were in the South, so it was a lively bar, complete with a mechanical bull and space to dance.

"A bar?"

"Yeah. I've spent a lot of time hiding out in bars over the years. Sure, I'd prefer churches, but it's too likely that I'd run in to one of our kin. I've even worked at a few bars." She paused, then sighed. "Look, Castiel. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm just showing you your options." Her hand still on his wrist, she guided him to a couple of empty barstools. She ordered a beer and turned to him. "You gonna try anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, suit yourself." She noticed he was nervous and commented, "Don't worry about Dean. You can wait just fine here. You don't need to be waiting on the side of some random country road."

"Of course."

She sighed again and took a sip of her beer. "Look, Castiel, you need to loosen up. You've been given an opportunity here. I'm not asking you to fall or to rebel against God. I'm just saying that you should take advantage of the fact that you don't have any direct orders now. You can spend your time as you'd like. But first, you have to figure out how you like to spend your time."

"And how do I do that?"

"I don't know, you try different things. But you have to be open-minded. Everything's going to seem a bit uncomfortable at first." She paused, thinking, then brightened up a bit as an idea began to form. "Wait here."

She disappeared behind him for a minute, then returned, grabbing his hand in hers. "We're going to jump into the deep end."

"We're going swimming?" Cas asked, confused. He knew enough about humans to know that that usually referred to jumping into the deep end of a swimming pool.

"No. We're going to dance. I chose this song in honor of Dean. I thought you'd feel most comfortable with that."

It was then that Castiel realized that he recognized the song currently playing. It was one Dean listened to a lot, but he never bothered to learn the name.

"I know this song. What's it called?"

With a glint in her eye, she answered, "Spoilin' For a Fight by AC/DC, one of Dean's favorite bands. Which just so happens to be one of my favorites."

Now they were in the middle of the dance floor, one of the few couples in the bar who were actually dancing. She didn't expect Castiel to do much, but that wasn't the point. The point was to expose him to dancing, to hopefully warm him up to it a bit. So she grabbed a hold of both of his hands, spinning and twisting and smiling. Her smile was more from amusement, though, seeing as Castiel was doing just as expected: nothing. In fact, he seemed pretty confused. And maybe a little bit scared. So Kaylee took a chance and let go of his hands and just started dancing for him instead of trying to dance with him. Her goal was to show him what fun was and how to have it. And as the song came to an end, and she slowed down enough to really look him in the eye, she realized that she succeeded, at least a little. Because now he was smiling. It was only a small smile, probably unnoticeable to anyone else, but she could see it, and that's all that mattered.

He was smiling because he realized in that moment that he wanted to learn how to have fun. And he wanted Kaylee to teach him.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. At least not anything that is owned by others.

##########

"But then, that's just how I roll."

And Dean had enough sense to let Cas be Cas. No one on Earth could know what Cas was going through, losing his power, losing his family, quite possibly his faith. So who was he or anyone else to tell Cas how to deal with it? But then there was that one nagging thought, the thought that someone would know exactly how Cas was feeling.

"And what does Kaylee think about how you roll?"

A darkness fell upon Cas' features. His drug-induced bliss couldn't even cover the pain, or anger, in Cas' eyes.

"She was killed. By Lucifer."

"Oh." Dean paused, not sure what to say to that. So he just said, lamely, "I'm sorry, Cas."

Cas let out a somewhat maniacal chuckle. "You're sorry? I'm sorry. I'm a pathetic excuse for a human, an exceptionally pathetic excuse for an angel. She died trying to save my life. And how do I thank her? I slowly kill this body in order to forget how thoroughly screwed I am. But I can't drum up enough energy to make it right. To care enough. So I do what I can to help, and I do what I can to forget."

It didn't happen often, but right now, Dean Winchester was thoroughly speechless. He knew Cas was in a bad way, but he figured with the orgies and drugs, maybe he was just lightening up a bit. Sure, he'd been thrown by the change, but he hadn't expected something so…dark.

Something else to add to his list of things to change when he got back to his time. Make sure Cas doesn't end up here.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know, it's been like 3 weeks since I've updated. Like I said before, I have an end-game here, but it's just a question of what happens to get us there, and how long it'll take. When a show is currently showing episodes, I don't like to stray too far from the actual plot. More so I just do kind of a deleted scenes thing with my own side plot. I have a feeling a lot of my story will take off once episode 10 airs and I can incorporate it more into the actual story line. I have a few chapters written, just need some additional chapters to fill in the blanks before I can release them. So basically, there may not be another chapter released for a couple of weeks, but once it is, hopefully many more will follow in quick succession.

Oh, and don't worry, there'll be a Dean and Cas scene coming soon, hopefully the next chapter, and hopefully before episode 10 airs.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show, don't own Castiel, though I really wish I did. God, do I wish I did...

##########

It had been a week since Castiel had last seen Kaylee. A week since Sam and Dean had reunited. Kaylee began without even so much as a "hello", which was pretty common these days. I mean, it is the end of the world, there's not much time for pleasantries. "I think I found Lucifer's vessel. Who, not where. I mean, I know where the vessel lived, but he's obviously not there anymore."

Castiel let out a puff of air, the closest thing to laughing Kaylee had ever seen come from him. "I understood you the first time."

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes and chastised herself for her slow descent into human behavior, of which apparently now included miscommunication.

"What makes you think you've got the right one?"

"Well, Lucifer needed a vessel quick. So he'd choose someone who had suffered a personal loss, someone vulnerable to doubting God. He can't lie to his vessel about who he is, so he'd need someone ripe and ready to give it all away and screw God over the only way he knows how."

"And what did this vessel lose?"

"His wife and newborn baby. They were butchered."

"Where was this?" Castiel asked, not even flinching at the thought of a butchered family. He'd seen much worse, and now wasn't the time to grieve. No, it was the time for action.

"Pine Creek, Delaware." She hands Castiel a photograph. "This is what he looks like. Assuming he's going to stick with this vessel until he can procure his preferred vessel, this should help us locate him. At least by sight."

"But he could be anywhere," Castiel pointed out.

"Yes, but you have to admit, this will help a lot. At least now when I follow leads I'll know what to look for. And if you come across him, you'll know him immediately."

"You're right, thank you," Castiel said, seemingly genuine. He stared at her for a few moments, which actually made her fairly uncomfortable. He noted this, and realized that she was becoming more human than he'd ever realized. He wondered if she realized this.

"What?" she asked, growing even more uncomfortable at his continued silence.

He squinted his eyes, considering what to say. "You have been affected by your time here on Earth, cut off from the garrison, more than I had realized. Are you aware of this?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, pretty sure I noticed that. I require sleep, sustenance, and I seem to be more aware of my human body and those around me. Granted, the sleeping and eating is still only required every few days or so, but it's more than when I first got here."

He looked at her, worry apparent on his face. "Be careful, Kaylee."

"I'm always careful." She disappeared into the night. Castiel could feel Kaylee's absence, and he didn't like it. It occurred to him that perhaps he was becoming more human than he had ever realized before.


End file.
